ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Cura
Mob Drop Killed my first River Sahagin and gor drop :) Used Killed second and get drop again XD Afflatus Misery was on me Heard a Cura dropped off a Garnet Quadav in Beadeaux. 02:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Cure Potency Two whm friends and I went to go farm some Enthunder II in Temple Ugg. Decided to try and test out Afflatus Misery with Cura. One friend took a Throat Stab for over 700 damage, while Misery was up. Proceeded to cast Cura, which healed roughly 175 HP. Wyuli 03:09, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :At level 75, with no bonus stored, I cured myself for 36 points of damage and my level 47 fellow for 37 points of damage. I think the most that I healed with it was around 115, though I don't remember how much damage I had to take to trigger that. Quite frankly, for a level 40 spell this seems rather underpowered. It's true that it's a cheap spell to cast, but it also doesn't seem to do a whole lot. And the recast of 30 seconds means that it can only be used infrequently. Damage taken is supposed to boost the healing of the spell, but it only heals a small fraction of what you took. Given the usefulness of the other spells that we received, I can't help but feel that there's something missing with this one. --Althorn 17:02, 10 April 2009 (UTC) It costs half as much as curaga, and casts quickly, making it the perfect sleep-na spell. It probably would have been lower level, but they wanted it to be WHM exclusive. And if you do happen to have Misery up, you can get better healing than Curaga for half the MP cost if you take a noticeable hit (You don't need a 700 throat stab to get the healing cap...) Tahngarthortalk- 05:26, 12 April 2009 (UTC) I played with this on LV43 white mage, and a fair idea i got of a cure calculation is the following (with A. Misery activated) :CuraHP = CureOneHP + 70%*LastDMG :CureOneHP is how much your Cure I does, and LastDMG is the damage you took the single last time you were hit :LastDMG seems like it's capped at 200. The above 175 Cura could have resulted from CuraHP = 35 + 70%*200 -- Tsykos 16 Apr 2009 MP Efficiency It's listed as the most MP effiecient healing spell in the game but I argue that Healing Breath III is at a whopping 43 HP per mp, and that's without Wyrm Armet,Deep Breathing,Wyvern XP bonus and Wyvern HP gear :Well, technically, Healing Breath isn't a spell, it's an ability. --Taeria Saethori 08:23, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :So let's just put WHM out of a job and use DRG instead. Oh wait... HP triggers... never mind. 13:26, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Why? Why have we got this spell for? It seems to be no diffrent to the diffrent levels of Curaga spells a whm already have. Its like saying it ok lets give them 2 of the same spells. To me it dose seem to be a waste of gil. Unless that has some improvements over the cuaga's spells, like less enminty, less mp cost or more hp recovered etc... -Crawlerbasher 10:02, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Seems like this works like Curaga or Curaga II, but with only 30mp. If 700dmg is enough for only weak curaga II, I really don't see much use for this. Except maybe cheap aoe-wakeup, though it has the problem of being unable to cast it to other people (only self). Kinda lame spell. Shokun 11:41, 9 April 2009 (UTC) If you're using Afflatus Misery, then this may also be more potent.-- 14:21, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I believe, like a majority of spells added, this spell is meant to encourage whm melee. --Rayeneth 23:49, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I believe they mentioned the damage registered caps depending to your level, 700 damage was probably WAY over the cap anyhow. The spell was probably intended to be used as a cheap curaga you can use a few times without getting yourself in enmity problems and the bonus from the job ability is actually capped with just a bit of damage? --Lionix 05:50, 10 April 2009 (UTC) The 700 damage was probably followed by a regular hit before cura was cast. I've noticed that cura is the last damage you physically/magically have taken. also, i've noticed that there is a window of time that you must cast to take advantage of the damage buff modification. I've not found out how long that window of time is but it seems like there is one. --Tabby 14:03, 26 April 2009